Planets
Byzantium Octaris Byzantium Octaris, known as 'the planet of many colours', is the quintessential pleasure world, offering visitors both recuperative relaxation in pastoral retreats and utmost decadence in the cities which are a riot of neon and holographic entertainment displays, deliberately playing to the planets moniker. The Lord Governor, Tylus Rath, constantly seeks out new potential attractions from around the sector and imports them to expand the range of entertainments available on his world; music, for example, ranges from High Imperial Opera fit for the most refined noblemen and women to the discordant mutant-music 'Pound' played at deafening levels in the nightclubs and arena-complexes attended by navy spacers on leave. A recent catastrophic attack by Eldar pirates dealt a heavy blow to the planetary economy by frightening away the tourists they rely on and by levelling two major cities but Byantium Octaris has finally begun to regain some of its former glory and those in search of relaxation are again flocking there in droves. However, the attack did more than cause a planetary financial collapse, it also allowed the seeds of heresy to take root; during the time immediately following the attack the Byzntians had to turn to offering more of less savoury passtimes and in the ruined cities drug-dealers and smile girls and boys peddled their wares with abandon. This same desperation that drove the locals to survive through narcotic sales and prostitution when their livelihoods were destroyed was the same desparation that allowed a number of Tzeenchian and Slaaneshi cults to gain a foothold in the world. Tylus Rath is well aware of the increasing cult activity in his planet and the primary duty of his Agents 'The Thousand Hands' is to seek out and eradicate them before the Inquisiton catches wind of it, the last thing Byantium Octaris needs is another scare driving away its customers. Unfortunately for him, mysterious individuals who may well be Inquisitoral operatives have begun being reported in increasing numbers... '''+++PLANETARY DATA+++''' '''GALACTIC POSITION:''' 72/35/CS/SW. '''CLASS:''' Pleasure World. '''SUBSECTOR:''' Adrantis '''SATELLITES:''' Three Moons (Rosus, Azrus and Veridus) which are unusual in that they are entirely geostationary, perpetually orbiting over the planets three corresponding ocean masses. The Ganymede spacedock is famous for featuring one of the most opulent hotel complexes in the sector. '''POPULATION:''' 2,000,000,000 (Roughly 2/3 of the population being holidayers at any given time) '''CLIMATE CLASSIFICATION:''' Temperate. '''MEAN SURFACE TEMPERATURE:''' 21°C. '''TROPOSPHERIC COMPOSITION:''' Nitrogen 71%, Oxygen 27%, Argon 1%, Carbon Dioxide 0.3%, Water Vapor (trace) '''RELIGION:''' Active but low-scale Ecclesiarchy presence primarily for the maintenance of numerous small shrines and chapels for visitors. '''PLANETARY GOVERNER:''' Lord Governor Tylus Rath, a distant figure who operates through decrees and a network of personal Agents called 'The Thousand Hands' rather than making public appearances, which are rare. '''CLIMATE:''' Temperate equatorial forests and widespread grasslands. '''SEAS:''' Three major oceans, each corresponding to the moon which orbits above it. Once per planetary year the tilt of the planets axis causes the three moons to enter a gravitational alignment that results in a phenomenon known as 'The Dancing Waters' where the entire surface of the three oceans enter a state of flux, seeming to flow upwards on times and creating an effect not dissimilar in appearance to a lava-lamp. The event has become the primary planetary holiday and is celebrated with feasting, music and revelry of all kinds. '''NATIVE FLORA AND FAUNA:''' The native plant-life of Byzantium Octaris has adapted a number of different chemicals besides chlorophyl for the maintenance of their metabolisms and it is not uncommon to find fields of iridescent grass or trees with bright-purple leaves. The fauna that has evolved in this environment has developed similarly eye-catching colourations such as the Byzantine Gem-Bird, a popular and expensive pet. '''ECONOMY:''' Planetary economy is based entirely on cogitator-tracked credit, solid currency is not used and visitors can obtain Byzantine Credit at the standard exchange rate. '''PRINCIPLE IMPORTS AND EXPORTS:''' Tourism from vacationing Imperial officials forms the basis of planetary income. '''FASHION:''' The locals of Byzantium Octaris dress flamboyantly and often with provocative cuts, colours are chosen more out of personal preference than good taste so clashing hues are not uncommon. Hair-dye in unnatural colours such as turquoise and green are popular, as are form-changing or luminescent electoos which are considered a high-art by the Byzantians. '''DEFENCES:''' Originally practically defenceless, being of little strategic importance, a disasterous Eldar incursion that was foiled only through the action of a detatchment of the Imperial Navy moored in space-anchor for shoreleave severely damaged the planets reputation for tranquility and the Lord Governor has recently commisioned the Adeptus Mechanicus to build an orbital defence gantry allong with PD-Laser installations on each of the planets three moons. Parts of the gantry are already operational and the steady flow of visitors has finally begun to rise again thanks to the safety they provide. Seedworld AFG:218 Seedqorld This seemingly dead planet has a dark secret. The Fusions have been awakened from their long slumber and shall assimilate mankind into their fold. Daedalus Prime Notula